Confession to Lion
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Giving Harry a series of small notes describing his traits and qualities, Draco watches in the sidelines as the other figures out whom it is. He has the whole day before his admirer could reveal himself. Could it be who he wants? request fic


**Arashi: This is another request fic for Darkangel048. This fic is Au and doesn't really follow Canon at all. This is completely in Harry and Draco's pov though there might be some ooc and Au.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

_Note_

Summary: Giving Harry a series of small notes describing his traits and qualities, Draco watches in the sidelines as the other figures out whom it is. He has the whole day before his admirer could reveal himself. Could it be who he wants?

* * *

Confession to Lion

Yawning in my spot at the table in the Great Hall my eyes droop while my two best friends continue their squabble of some sorts. Of what it is this time I really don't care since it always happen. Of all times I have to sit beside them when their fighting gets annoying not that I'll say that out loud. Hm…maybe I got to use a bucket to cool them off. There goes my prankster side again.

I shake my head seeing a beautiful bird before me. I grab the note then let him have some pieces of bread. Good No one is paying attention that's good for me. I quickly read the note getting my mouth to nearly drop open at the words. Who is this person? I shrug rereading the note hoping to find some clues to help me.

_A courageous soul you have. Reckless and kind at the same time. I have seen it many times of our year in Hogwarts. The inner fire comes out when something you have to protect or someone going to get hurt. You are in the front of the line._

_You don't want to be but because of your personality you are. I can tell you this that your courage makes me wonder what else is there to you. Courageous lion I challenge you through a series of notes of figuring out who I am. If you guess right you don't have to do anything with me. If guess wrong we get to go on a date. Does that sound fair?_

_I nod find the idea rather interesting and intriguing. Who is this person? I continue reading what the note has next._

_I'm glad you are gong to do this since been waiting for so long. You have one day to figure out who I am. Good luck, Lion you'll need it._

_Your secret admirer_

Curiosity kills the cat does fit me since I'm in Gryffindor. I shake my head fighting the flush in my cheeks. Damn person has me blushing! Ugh! What is it with the nickname Lion? Just because it's my house mascot? Oh Merlin I got to clear out my head before I go nuts. And this is the first letter also. I stuff the letter in my pocket before getting off my seat. Take a quick stroll before class.

Come on Potter this is nothing special. I shake my head trying to reprimand myself. What's the worse that can happen? Just how wrong for me to think that since it would be everything and nightmarish. Now I think about it now it's a laugh. Anyways back to the story before I get too much ahead of myself.

* * *

Several classes pass with more notes that begin to drive me mad. Each saying how big my heart is and my eyes look like green fire. Shaking my head I gaze around my class mates trying to calculate who it could be. It has to be a guy since the writing isn't feminine like and had Hermione help me on that one. Which guys could it be? From the sounds of the notes are the same and don't seem like any one from my house so that means it's from a different house. Though which one could it be from?

I begin to bang my head when another note is slip in my pocket by an unseen force. I look around only seeing Malfoy talk with Blaise. I shake my head wishing it is wistfully it's him who could be my secret admirer. What can I say I have a small crush on Draco Malfoy? Seeing I have time to read it I pull it out of my pocket reading it. I blush darkly as the note describes my eyes. Merlin who is this person? He's making me blush up a storm the whole day. I do like his nickname for me, Lion.

I only have until dinner which would be in ten minutes to figure it out when another note appears out of no where. I jump at the sound of Hermione asking me. "Ready to head to the Great hall?"

I nod dumbly staring at the new note that says, "I'll reveal myself after Dinner."

I smile a tiny bit hoping my admirer will be someone who will love me for me. Some how Dinner came a fast occasion then normal barely paying attention to Ron accusing Hermione to have a crush on someone else. Smiling I begin to think of the suspicion that it is though I won't quite say who it is other then I'm happy for her. I watch Hermione ignore him as my best friend pouts. Stupid prat doesn't seem to get it. It's not him so could it be someone at school? I giggle softly remembering who she likes only to have Mione give me a look. I grin sheepishly.

* * *

*Draco's Pov*

I never thought I see the day where Harry Potter is confuse. Sure it's rather endearing but if you are waiting for the person you like to figure out it's you that gave him that letter it will drive you nuts. I roll my eyes hiding my smile only Blaise catch before snickering softly. He understands my feelings for Harry.

Oh Merlin how long is it going to take him to see it's from me? I watch Granger console him feeling slightly jealous of the closeness then remember they see each other as siblings. Thank Merlin for that. I play with my food waiting for my lion to leave the table. Apparently I don't have to wait for long since a few minutes or was it twenty minutes later he left. Boy I really don't know any more.

Great I'm completely not my usual arrogant self. Though I guess mother is right, when people are in love they do things rather crazy or stupid. My eyes twitch as I thought about it more. Do I really love Harry? Yes I do and have for almost two years already. Seems crazy I start to have a small crush on him in fourth year and now in our sixth year at Hogwarts. Merlin already this long and haven't realize it. I gulp wondering if I should send a letter to Sirius who finally got in connections with my mother again. I know Harry is the next Lord of Black and Potter which I don't mind at all for that.

I excuse myself a few minutes later slipping out the door. I took a deep breath seeing Harry walk around a bit looking for someone. Time to reveal myself but first I got to have my lion to have his eyes close first. I deepen my voice slightly watching with glee as he shivers. "Well my little lion is a curious one that's for sure. I want you to close your beautiful eyes."

"Ok," Harry replies timidly blushing a dark red.

Hm, he does look adorable with the blush. I walk around him touching his cheek gently smirking lightly. I blew air at his lips seeing them part a bit. I lean forward brushing my lips against his in a soft kiss coaxing him to respond. Success! He's kissing me back now. Damn Potter is a good kisser. Soft and sweet just like him. I'm defiantly planning on spoiling him to his heart content.

"Little Lion have fun trying to figure it out?" I ask silkily enough enjoying the power over Harry.

He nods shy fully answering, "I think I have an idea but I don't know for sure."

Now I'm curious. Who could it be? I shrug replying simply keeping my tone soft coaxing the answers out of him. "Who did you came up with?"

"Um…Blaise, Dean, Seamus, and Draco Malfoy."

I nearly choke at the first three names ready to kill them when my name is said. I grin like a mad man trying to fight the urge to jump with excitement. I school my expression to the Malfoy smirk on my lips and my eyes shining with amusement. I can deal with this alright.

I whisper in his ear ignoring the trembles of delight, "So you hope its Draco Malfoy eh?"

"Yes," He squeaks out rather embarrass.

Cute and I mean really cute. I roll my eyes and curse myself for being a sap which isn't like me. Nerveless I turn my attention to Harry telling him, "Open your eyes Lion."

I wait for a few minutes seeing the emerald jewels blink at me a few times then he opens his mouth shouting, "MALFOY?"

I laugh heartedly which it's not usual for me. Something about his reaction seems endearing instead of insulting as I though it would years ago. I could see confusion drift into those pools.

I tilt my head whispering softly, "Are you disappointed it's me, Lion?"

Harry gives me a look that has my heart racing. His words bring the light and a sigh of relief, "Surprise yes but not disappointed though a part of me hope its you."

I smile at his words asking the question on my mind "Be mine?"

He blush darkly kissing my cheek responding shyly, "Always your's."

* * *

*normal pov*

"That's how me and your papa got together, Mia, Axel." Harry tells his two twin children who smile up at him.

Draco chuckles tucking in his son in his bed next to his sister's. The raven hair boy with silver eyes yawns rubbing his eyes grinning. He tells his parents, "That story is special."

"It is," Mia answers sleepily letting Harry tuck her in her green eyes pleading with her papa as her brother gives their daddy the same look. They both love hearing stories of their parents together. "Can you tell us about how Papa proposes to you in front of everyone on graduation tomorrow night?"

"We'll have to see about that one. Bed time kids," Draco tell his children taking his husband's arm smiling as their children echo's their good nights.

"Love you Dragon," Harry whispers closing the door kissing his husband.

"Love you to lion. I've been meaning to ask since earlier at your hinting. What do you mean by surprise?" Draco asks.

"I hope the idea of another Potter-Malfoy running around," Harry answers mystically ignoring the gapping look walking to the master bedroom with Draco on his heels.

* * *

**Arashi: I wasn't expecting the ending but it seems rather fitting. I hope you guys all will enjoy the one-shot. I just own Mia and Axel. Please read and review.**


End file.
